Les Lunes de D'Qar
by Moineaux
Summary: Ce matin, on dit que quelque chose a traversé le ciel. Que c'est sûrement un signe. Que c'est peut-être un homme. Au fond, ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent. Elsen sait, elle, que rien ne reste jamais dans les étoiles. Ne dit-on pas surtout que l'important, pour celui qui s'envole, c'est l'atterrissage ?
1. Accroche

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds par ici ! ... Mais Star Wars, et surtout le soutien de ces personnes géniales que j'ai pu rencontrer, m'ont redonné le goût de l'écriture. Rien de très ambitieux dans cette histoire, j'avais juste envie de combler quelques vides (et de changer au passage deux-trois trucs). Même si ça ne suit pas l'ordre chronologique du Réveil de la Force, ça en reprend quand meme quelques éléments, donc attention aux spoilers !

* * *

 **ACCROCHE**

* * *

La galaxie regorge de légendes. Pour ceux qui ne voyagent pas, ceux qui ignorent tout de ses secrets et de ses trous noirs, il est parfois difficile de discerner les témoins des menteurs. Ceux qui explorent l'espace de ceux qui usurpent leur nom, leurs souvenirs et leurs aventures. Alors à force, la suspicion s'installe. Les pillards sont partout ici.

On dit que quelque chose se prépare. Que les sceptiques ont tort. Et qu'ils verront bien. On dit toutes sortes de choses. On dit que la Force n'est pas une légende. Ailsen se dit qu'elle s'en moque, et qu'ils devraient en faire autant. Ce matin, on dit que quelque chose a traversé le ciel. Que c'est sûrement un signe. Que c'est peut-être un homme. Au fond, ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent. Elle le sait, elle, que rien ne reste jamais dans les étoiles, qu'on revient toujours sur la terre ferme. Qu'importe le temps passé à chasser les légendes ou à tenter d'en devenir une. Ne dit-on pas surtout que l'important, pour celui qui s'envole, c'est l'atterrissage ?


	2. Chapter 1

.

* * *

 **UNE COMÈTE DANS LE CIEL**

* * *

 _La nuit qui précéda sa mort_  
 _Fut la plus courte de sa vie_  
 _L'idée qu'il existait encore_  
 _Lui brûlait le sang aux poignets_  
 _Le poids de son corps l'écoeurait_  
 _Sa force le faisait gémir_  
 _C'est tout au fond de cette horreur_  
 _Qu'il a commencé à sourire_  
 _Il n'avait pas UN camarade_  
 _Mais des millions et des millions_  
 _Pour le venger il le savait_

\- L'avis, Paul Éluard -

* * *

Il fait noir dans ses quartiers. Pourtant, il refuse d'allumer ne serait-ce qu'une veilleuse. Il a besoin du silence et de l'obscurité. Un peu de calme. Un peu de temps encore. Les jours passés à attendre ce moment sont venus à bout de son impatience. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit. À force, il s'en est presque convaincu. Il ferme les yeux, savoure l'un de ses derniers instants sur la terre ferme. Rien qui lui manquera vraiment à vrai dire, si ce n'est l'ensemble des combattants qui l'accompagnent d'ordinaire. Mais on lui a dit un jour que même un pilote a besoin d'avoir les pieds sur terre de temps en temps. Des mots qui perdent vite leur sens dans l'immensité de l'espace, difficiles à garder à l'esprit. Difficiles à oublier aussi. Ses doigts frôlent les plaques militaires de sa mère qu'il garde précieusement autour du cou.

La terre ferme … Pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Alors que l'heure approche, l'anticipation l'électrise. Le moment est venu. Il n'est pas de ceux qui reculent.

BB-3O émet une série de bips nasillards. Une lumière rouge s'allume au fond de son gros œil mécanique et projette des ombres immenses et tremblotantes dans la pièce. La capsule demi-sphérique de sa tête pivote. Le petit astromech roule jusqu'aux pieds de son propriétaire et reprend ses appels frénétiques pour attirer son attention, butant contre ses bottes de manière répétée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde un regard.

— Je sais, c'est l'heure.

S'il se passerait bien, parfois, de tous ses avertissements binaires, sa présence, en revanche, lui est indispensable. Et il aura d'autant plus besoin de lui lorsqu'il sera là-haut. Une fois de plus.

Poe attrape sa veste de civil sur le dossier de l'unique chaise. Il l'enfile en sortant de ses quartiers et un rai de lumière artificielle l'aveugle un instant. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il l'ajuste avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Tu viens ?, invite-t-il son compagnon métallique.

BB-3O parait grommeler quelque chose dans ce qui ressemble à un étrange gargouillis de ferraille. Le vrombissement de son moteur se met en marche et il lui emboite le pas, son corps bombé roulant sous lui à toute vitesse pour égaler son rythme.

5H45. Alors qu'à l'extérieur de la base, les premières lueurs de l'aube submergent d'une onde grise la cime des arbres de la planète vide, le siège de la Résistance frémit des premières activités de ses occupants. Il dépasse la cantine. En jetant un regard distrait par l'embrasure de la porte entre-ouverte, il aperçoit Wexley, l'un des capitaines sous son commandement. Assis à une table solitaire, il fait rouler entre ses mains un gobelet fumant. Poe jette un coup d'œil rapide à son droïde, aussi muet qu'immobile. Qui ne dit mot consent, se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Revenant quelques pas en arrière, il s'accorde un bref détour avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. À son approche, Wexley relève la tête et l'invite à s'asseoir d'un signe du menton.

— Capitaine, le salue Poe.

— Tu es bien formel de si bon matin, Dameron, le raille l'interpelé.

S'il y a bien une hiérarchie sur D'Qar, personne ne s'embarrasse d'un quelconque protocole. Principalement parce que personne n'a souhaité ou même tenté d'en instaurer un. Pas même la Générale Organa. Sans être proscrits, les saluts et ces postures rigides qu'il convient ailleurs d'effectuer en présence d'un supérieur n'ont pas leur place parmi les membres de la Résistance. Ils sont trop proches pour cela, camarades avant d'être soldats. Et si le même sang ne coule pas dans leurs veines, il y a quelque chose entre eux, intime et bien plus important, qui les unit. Dans le respect mutuel qu'ils se portent se trouve la source de leur confiance et de leur entente, tissant des liens bien plus solides qu'aucun code militaire ne saurait le leur ordonner.

— Tu es venu me dire au revoir sur la piste ?, demande Poe, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Wexley hausse un sourcil et retourne un instant à la contemplation de son gobelet à moitié vide dont il prend une gorgée avant de répliquer, sans vraiment répondre.

— Tu rends ton départ difficile à oublier. Ils ne sont pas du genre à te laisser partir sans tambour ni trompette. On n'entend parler que de ça depuis une semaine, Commandant.

Poe lui répond par une moue faussement désolée, les mains levées paumes vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

— Il paraît que la Générale sera là, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour te souhaiter bonne chance.

— Je prendrai toute celle que je pourrai. Un petit surplus de chance n'a jamais tué personne.

— L'inverse en revanche …

Ils échangent un regard de connivence. Ils partent tous les deux trop souvent pour se dire adieux à chaque fois. Trop souvent pour tenter le sort. Qu'importe si certains y voient de l'arrogance. Eux savent. Ce sont des choses, des intuitions – des superstitions peut-être – qui se passent de mots chez les pilotes.

— Espérons quand même que tu n'en aies pas besoin, reprend Wexley.

— Je te dirai ça ce soir. Garde-moi un verre !

Il attrape un fruit, semblable à une petite pomme bleue dans une corbeille oubliée en bout de table et en croque la chair molle en se levant. D'un signe de tête, il prend congé du capitaine, son sourire confiant illuminant son visage.

Assailli des bips frénétiques de BB-3O, il traverse à la hâte un dédale de corridors qui débouche enfin sur le vaste hangar renfermant la flotte entière de la Résistance. Se précipitant vers l'unique X-wing noir, strié de larges bandes orangées, le droïde laisse ce dernier aller serrer seul la main de Toowers, le technicien Shozer. L'être de petite taille à la peau brune, ressemblant à une sorte de taupe au museau aplati, l'aborde d'un air jovial.

— Tout est en ordre, Commandant, déclare-t-il de sa voix grave quelque peu éraillée qui résonne dans le hangar vide. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, ce ne sera pas la faute de votre appareil !

Poe éclate d'un rire franc et le remercie avant de s'éloigner. Arrivé à hauteur de l'engin, il installe BB-3O dans la petite capsule à découvert située à l'arrière du vaisseau et entreprend d'en faire le tour, plus par habitude que pour réellement s'assurer de son état. Toowers est là pour ce genre de choses et il a toute sa confiance. Mais c'est comme ça que ça commence. Toujours. Ils ont tous leur petite routine, leurs petits rituels. Le contact du métal, l'électricité dans l'air avant d'être dans les airs … C'est un peu comme retrouver un vieil ami, même si la séparation ne dure jamais très longtemps. Il aime se dire que l'astromech n'est pas le seul à pouvoir l'entendre et à pouvoir lui répondre.

Il s'apprête à monter à bord, effectuer les premiers réglages préalables au décollage, lorsque le claquement des pas d'un petit groupe sur la tôle le fait se retourner. Entourée de son escorte et de ses conseillers, la Générale Leia Organa pénètre dans le hangar. D'une allure si souple qu'elle ne semble pas toucher le sol, elle parcourt la distance qui les sépare et s'arrête à sa hauteur pour lui offrir un sourire à la fois grave et sincère.

— Commandant Dameron.

— Générale, répond-il en se redressant un peu, avec respect et un sérieux peu coutumier.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, comme suspendu dans le temps, il la regarde comme il lui semble ne jamais l'avoir fait auparavant. Même après toutes ces années passées à se battre à ses côtés, sous ses ordres, il croit voir la jeune femme qui l'a enrôlé, il y a longtemps, presque dans une autre vie. Elle n'a rien perdu de son charisme et de cette noblesse qui n'a rien à voir avec le titre que ses parents lui ont transmis. Une aura bienveillante et pourtant empreinte de sévérité émane d'elle. En dépit de la sobriété de son accoutrement, de sa coiffure simple et dépourvue de tout apparat, sa présence éclipse celle de tout son entourage. Les rides qui sillonnent désormais son front et ses joues renforcent davantage l'impression de sagesse et d'autorité qui frappe quiconque croise son regard aussi sombre qu'une galaxie sans étoile. Lorsqu'elle ancre ses prunelles noires dans les siennes, il y voit flamboyer un brasier d'une force et d'une ténacité incroyables. Un aplomb qui ferait probablement vaciller son courage s'il comptait au nombre de ses ennemis.

Mais tel n'est pas le cas. Elle comme lui se trouve du bon côté. Il fait partie de ceux qui se battent pour ce qu'elle et les Jedis appellent le Côté de la Lumière. Et la fierté qui l'emplit, d'être considéré digne de son estime et de sa confiance, soulève en lui une vague de détermination nouvelle.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas, affirme-t-il.

— Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai choisi.

Il hoche la tête en signe de remerciement.

— N'oubliez pas toutefois que je vous envoie en mission de repérage. Ne tentez rien, n'engagez pas de combat avec l'Ordre. Si les choses venaient à mal tourner, revenez immédiatement. J'ai besoin de ces informations, mais j'ai avant tout besoin de vous, et de vous vivant pour mener vos hommes.

Derrière la froideur de son ton et de ses ordres catégoriques, il croit discerner une pointe d'inquiétude.

Comment douter alors ? Comment avoir peur ? Elle est là, la différence avec l'Ordre, avec l'Empire. Juste là. Les membres de la Résistance ne sont pas des clones, ils ne sont pas des machines de guerre créés à l'identique, interchangeables et dispensables. Ce sont des êtres vivants. Des esprits libres. Ceux qui ont choisi. Choisi de se battre, de croire. Choisi le sacrifice aussi. Mais il élude cette pensée à l'instant où elle frôle son esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment. Leur vie compte. Bien au-delà de leur seule existence. Alors il doit faire en sorte que sa vie compte aussi. Pour eux et tous ceux qu'il ne connaît pas et ne connaîtra jamais, mais qui, grâce à lui peut-être, verront le jour où ils pourront vivre sans peur et en sécurité.

— Bonne chance, Dameron.

Sans dire un mot, il hoche la tête gravement. Que pourrait-il bien répondre de toute façon ? L'échange a pris fin avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Désormais le temps n'est plus aux mots. Il relève la tête et puise dans ses yeux le feu dont il aura besoin là haut.

Jusque dans son X-wing, il sent son regard peser dans son dos. Il sait qu'elle ne le lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un infime point lumineux et disparaisse. Et même après ça.

Il ne se retourne pas en montant dans le cockpit ni quand il referme la capsule. Il ne se retourne pas non plus en mettant son casque, ni quand il établit le contact radio avec BB-3O. Et quand il fait vrombir le moteur du vaisseau noir, il est trop tard, bien trop tard, pour regarder en arrière.

L'action combinée des réacteurs crée une onde de choc dans le hangar. Sans prendre d'élan, le chasseur est propulsé dans les airs avec une force d'accélération telle qu'elle plaque le pilote contre le dossier de son siège et lui coupe le souffle un instant. Sous son harnais, Poe sent son cœur battre plus fort, l'adrénaline monter.

 _C'est parti_.

Le métal de la base disparaît pour laisser place à la pureté d'un ciel glacial dans le jour naissant. En contrebas, des oiseaux effarouchés prennent leur envol et s'enfuient. Mais déjà il ne les voit plus. Il gagne en altitude, encore et encore. Il ne respire plus qu'à travers son masque désormais. L'air se fait rare, puis inexistant. Peu à peu, c'est comme si la nuit tombait à nouveau. Le ciel s'assombrit, la lumière s'éteint. Et soudain, il n'y a plus de ciel, plus d'oiseaux, plus rien qui vive. L'espace l'emporte dans sa gueule infinie et noire, où les étoiles scintillent, innombrables possibles, millions d'invitations pour le pilote solitaire.

S'il ne s'est jamais senti prisonnier nulle part, s'il n'a jamais été fait prisonnier non plus, il n'est pour autant jamais aussi libre que lorsqu'il s'envole. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Ce pour quoi il est né. Et peut-être est-il réellement le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait. En bas, au sein de la Résistance, on dit que c'est dans ses gènes, que ça coule dans son sang et que c'est plus fort que lui. Que l'appel est plus fort que tout le reste. Peut-être que c'est de cela aussi dont il s'agit avec la Force … Lui n'a jamais vraiment cherché à l'expliquer. C'est là. Ça a toujours été là, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Et il se dit que certaines choses doivent rester inexpliquées. Garder leur part de mystère.

Malgré la vitesse qui le grise, cette boule qui lui prend le ventre à chaque fois, son objectif accapare ses pensées et sa concentration. Les bips aigus de BB-3O qui résonnent dans son casque lui indiquent que le droïde a entrepris ses calculs pour passer dans l'hyperespace. Tout à coup, les étoiles autour se mettent à tourner, approchent à une vitesse folle. Il entre dans un tube où il perd une seconde ses repères. Son cœur rate un battement.

Et Jakku apparaît au loin.

— Prêt ? demande-t-il à son compagnon. Les choses sérieuses commencent.

Il active son bouclier. L'Ordre se rapproche de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Le secteur n'est plus sûr désormais. Il se trouve peut-être déjà en territoire ennemi.

S'éloignant de la planète désertique, il progresse, aux aguets, en direction des coordonnées transmises par les indicateurs de la Résistance. Un silence apaisé, millénaire, et pourtant si tendu l'oppresse alors que les dernières recommandations de la Générale lui reviennent à l'esprit. Ne pas engager le combat. S'il est repéré, il n'aura de toute évidence pas le choix. Si la mission est compromise, il lui faudra sauver sa peau. Et alors il aura besoin de toutes ces facultés de pilote que les autres célèbrent à chaque fois qu'il revient. Pour revenir justement.

Arrivé à proximité du point que lui indique son radar, il ne distingue rien d'autre que le vide. Aucune trace de vaisseau, pas même d'éclaireurs.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? lance-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Mais les bips du droïde lui répondent par la négative. Rien. Il n'y a rien ici. Pas même un astéroïde derrière lequel se cacher. Ou tendre une embuscade. Aucun vaisseau ne semble non plus décoller de Jakku. S'il n'a pas peur, il sent une tension infime s'emparer de ses muscles. Une intuition, un pressentiment. Comme si tout s'était figé, que le système entier était dans l'attente que quelque chose se produise.

— Toujours rien ?

Une série de sons agacés vient renforcer ses doutes. Longtemps, une heure peut-être – peut-être plus – il persiste à s'enfoncer dans le noir, poussant toujours plus loin, s'éloignant toujours plus de Jakku. Et toujours ses radars restent muets, balayant le vide de leur lumière verte qui tourne en rond. Pourtant, sa concentration ne faillit pas. Inlassablement, il scrute les horizons à la recherche du plus imperceptible des mouvements, au plus faible reflet. Peu à peu, son appréhension se dissipe. BB-3O se fait plus silencieux. S'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre ?

Soudain, un son strident lui perce les tympans. Un grésillement éclate dans son casque et il perd sa radio. Quelqu'un brouille le signal. Privé de tout contact avec la base, mais surtout avec son astromech co-pilote, il se retrouve seul. Vraiment seul cette fois.

Un éclair éblouissant déchire les ténèbres et l'hyperespace vomit une dizaine de chasseurs TIE qui se jettent à sa poursuite.

— Merde !

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir le feu, Poe touche l'un d'entre eux qui explose en une multitude de débris incendiés et tranchants. La réaction vive du pilote semble les dérouter et brise leur formation. Sans perdre une seconde, il déploie les quatre lasers de son appareil et tire à nouveau. Profitant de l'aveuglement de ses adversaires, il traverse leur ligne brisée et tente de les prendre de revers. Mais les TIE, plus petits et plus maniables, vont plus vite que lui. Il essuie plusieurs salves de front. Malgré ses réflexes hors du commun, certains tirs heurtent la carlingue et ricochent sur le bouclier.

Conscient de l'infériorité numérique, il plonge en direction de Jakku, espérant trouver dans le désert suffisamment d'obstacles pour rééquilibrer les chances. Les tirs ininterrompus de ses canons touchent un nouveau chasseur, qui entre en collision avec un autre dans sa chute. Il en compte encore huit.

Les tirs ennemis qu'il esquive avec toute la maîtrise qu'il possède menacent à tout instant de traverser son bouclier et de tout faire sauter. S'acharnant sur le tableau de bord, il échoue à rétablir le contact avec l'astromech. Et dans l'enfer qui se déploie dehors, ses cris se brisent en vain sur les parois de verre du cockpit avant de l'atteindre. Dans une manœuvre qui manque lui faire perdre le contrôle, il en abat trois autres.

D'un mouvement brusque, il retourne son X-wing et passe sous un chasseur avant de tirer sur le manche de toutes ses forces et de faire feu. Dans l'explosion, une aile du TIE percute son aile droite. L'un des deux canons se désagrège sous le choc et le bouclier déserte tout le flanc de l'appareil.

Sans regarder l'étendue des dégâts, sourds aux alarmes qui se mettent à hurler, il s'apprête à répéter sa manouvre pour un second tour. Mais son ballet meurtrier est stoppé net lorsqu'un autre des chasseurs surgit de son angle mort et tire en rafale sur l'arrière du vaisseau. Les ailes arrière explosent. Un incendie se répand. Lorsqu'il se dégage, il est déjà trop tard. Horrifié, il voit les flammes dévorer la capsule de BB-3O en l'engloutir dans une fournaise infernale. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se lance à pleine vitesse sur deux chasseurs qui l'abordent de front et traverse leur rang dans un déluge de métal en fusion.

Une nouvelle attaque lui fait perdre l'un de ses moteurs, qui arrache avec lui une partie de son aile droite. Il tombe en chute libre. Le feu qui fait rage de toutes parts lèche les vitres et pénètre dans le cockpit. Aveuglé par la fumée, il voit le sol désertique se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les flammes attaquent ses vêtements, mordent sa chair. Et, étouffés par la fumée, ses cris de douleur meurent dans sa gorge.

Une trainée incandescente déchire le ciel de Reestkii. Les gens s'arrêtent, des doigts se pointent vers l'horizon. C'est une comète. C'est un signe. On le dit, on le murmure partout. Quelque chose va se produire. Quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de terrible, là où il n'arrive jamais rien.

Ailsen lève les yeux, secoue la tête, affligée. Dans un soupir résigné, elle essuie les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front. Elle range avec soin ses outils dans un sac rapiécé et balance la sangle fatiguée sur son épaule. Qu'ils regardent en l'air toute la nuit s'ils n'ont que ça à faire. Les comètes ne paient pas le pain.

* * *

Je suis loin d'être docteur en starwarsologie, j'espère ne pas trop écrire n'importe quoi ! et j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, et peut-être à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 **LE SABLE DE JAKKU**

* * *

Les dunes grondent sous ses pieds. Les minuscules grains de sable fourmillent et s'enfuient en dévalant la pente. Et l'onde de choc se répercute dans ses vieux os. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Chedel relève la tête. Loin à l'horizon, une colonne de fumée noire et épaisse déchire le ciel limpide. Intrigué, il retire les larges lunettes qui le protègent des assauts du désert pour mieux voir. La main en visière au dessus de ses yeux bleus déjà plissé par les rides, il scrute les alentours à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Gêné par les cahots de son vieux Luggabeast fatigué, il impose une halte à l'animal semi-mécanique avant de reporter son attention sur les volutes de noirceur qui ne cessent de s'agrandir et de se répandre dans sa direction.

Incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit sous le soleil de plomb qui semble ne jamais devoir décliner, il s'apprête à renoncer lorsque deux objets dans le ciel accrochent la lumière incandescente, faisant miroiter des reflets aveuglants. Ils fondent de front sur le lieu de l'incendie, se mettent à tournoyer, comme d'insatiables oiseaux de proie, avant de reprendre de l'altitude et de disparaître dans l'atmosphère. Le chuintement strident de leurs moteurs résonne longtemps après leur passage, vrillent les tympans du vieil homme qui croit sentir leur vrombissement courir sur sa peau tannée. Tétanisé, il reste sans bouger ce qui lui paraît une éternité, priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu, infime point noir noyé dans un océan d'ocre chauffé à blanc. Parce que lui les a vus. Des chasseurs TIE. Et qu'il sait ce qu'ils représentent, ce qu'ils amènent chaque fois que leurs ailes noires frôlent le sol de Jakku.

Dans son impatience ignorante, le Luggabeast laisse échapper un long barrissement. Comme extirpé d'un cauchemar, Chedel lui assène un coup de bâton sur son énorme patte avant. Une seconde, il craint qu'on ne l'ait entendu. Tout ce silence, au cours de son long voyage, a eu raison de ses sens. Mais la menace est déjà loin. Petit à petit, il reprend ses esprits, frissonnant lorsqu'une sueur froide coule le long de son dos. _La menace est loin. Elle s'est envolée_ , se répète-t-il pour se donner un peu de courage, obtenir de ses jambes qu'elles acceptent de le porter et cessent enfin leurs stupides tremblements. Il peut repartir. _La menace est loin_.

Avec lenteur, il grimpe sur l'armature métallique, s'aidant des filets qui retiennent ses bagages. Juché sur son dos, il ne voit guère plus loin. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe, mais en donnant un petit coup sur les rênes pour relancer la marche, il sent la tension crisper ses membres. D'une main tremblante, il remet ses lunettes, resserre le grand foulard qui lui couvre le nez et la bouche. L'idée de faire un détour pour éviter la fumée et ce qu'elle recouvre lui traverse l'esprit. Mais il la rejette bien vite. Il ne peut pas rester là, il lui faut avancer. Et les pillards peuvent venir de n'importe quelle direction. Qu'importe s'il s'approche un peu. Il doit avant tout la dépasser au plus vite. Rentrer chez lui. Enfin.

Son radar clignote depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis combien d'années n'y a-t-il pas prêté attention ? Cette région est un cimetière. Les épaves y sont plus nombreuses que les voyageurs. Toutefois là c'est différent. Il a tout vu – presque tout vu. Il était là et ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, d'une certaine façon, il fait partie de l'histoire. Qu'il était le premier.

Une curiosité malsaine titille quelque chose dans son ventre, lui souffle de s'approcher. Juste pour voir. Dans cette partie isolée du désert, encore si loin de Reestkii, les pillards n'auront pas eu le temps d'arriver. Il sera réellement le premier. _Un rapide coup d'œil sans être vu, avant de repartir_. Quelque chose à raconter en rentrant. Pouvoir dire « J'ai vu ». Ne pas se contenter des « Il paraît » pour une fois. Avoir cette fierté, là où il n'est en fait question que de hasard, et que s'il n'avait pas été si pauvre, il n'aurait pas eu à partir pour Niima en premier lieu. Alors la curiosité – puisqu'il refuse de parler d'orgueil – la curiosité l'emporte.

À mesure qu'il progresse, le sable se couvre de cendres, l'air vicié devient plus lourd. À travers son foulard, il peine à respirer. De fines particules flottent tout autour de lui, s'accrochent à sa peau et à ses vêtements. Sous l'immense nuage noir, il perd vite ses repères, guidé seulement par les bips de plus en plus rapprochés de son radar. À quelques mètres devant lui, il finit par distinguer les dernières lueurs de l'incendie qui s'éteint. Peut-être a-t-il eu tort, finalement. _Il n'y a rien à voir ici_. Rien que des débris calcinés et la carcasse d'un vaisseau qu'il est incapable de nommer. À quoi s'attendait-il au juste ?

Sa propre naïveté lui arrache un faible sourire. Résigné, il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser les restes de ses illusions déçues et entreprend de contourner l'épave. _C'est donc sur_ ça _qu'ils construisent leurs histoires ?_ Sa découverte l'amuserait presque, si la carcasse aux ailes brisées, animée de grincements sinistres, ne lui rappelait pas les chasseurs qui rôdaient là quelques instants auparavant.

Décidé à ne pas s'attarder dans cet endroit macabre, il s'apprête à reprendre sa route lorsqu'une masse sombre sur le sable souillé attire son attention. À quelques mètres de la zone du crash, sa forme ne ressemble en rien aux fragments acérés de l'appareil qui jonchent le sol.

Malgré la peur qu'il sent revenir, il met pied à terre. Les doigts crispés sur son bâton, il s'approche avec précaution. Comme si un malheureux bout de bois pouvait le protéger d'une quelconque menace. Se dessine alors devant lui la silhouette d'un homme. Les bras repliés sous le corps dans un angle étrange, le visage dans le sable, il semble inconscient – probablement mort, à en juger par l'état de son vaisseau. Sous la cendre et les brûlures, ses vêtements ne ressemblent pas à ceux du Premier Ordre, Chedel en est certain. Il connaît trop bien leurs armures blanches et leurs casques de clones pour avoir le moindre doute.

Rassemblant son courage, le vieil homme se résout à s'approcher. Les soulèvements à peine perceptibles de son dos lui indiquent que le pilote respire encore. Déposant son bâton, il agrippe sa veste et, au terme d'un effort qui l'épuise, parvient à le retourner. Sa tempe et son arcade ouvertes souillent de sang et de sable agglutiné le visage de l'étranger.

En dépit de ses appels, Chedel ne parvient pas à lui faire reprendre connaissance. En essayant de le secouer, il remarque un fragment de métal acéré planté dans son abdomen. Effrayé à la vue de la tâche pourpre qui s'étend alors sur la chemise rongée par les flammes, il réprime un cri et lâche aussitôt prise. À genoux, il contemple sans savoir quoi faire ce corps dont la vie s'échappe, répandant une trainée sombre que la dune absorbe.

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans la carlingue calcinée. Chedel se redresse d'un bond, scrutant les alentours. Les battements erratiques qui menacent de faire exploser sa poitrine lui font reprendre conscience du monde alentour. Alors qu'il s'abîme les yeux sur le paysage vide et stérile, il comprend que sa décision est prise. Le bruit ne provenait que des débris qui finissent de se consumer derrière lui. Mais il n'aura peut-être pas la même chance la prochaine fois. Il lui faut faire vite.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se précipite vers le Luggabeast, détache les filets qui pendent à son flanc et en dégage deux longs bâtons ainsi qu'un large carré de tissus. À l'aide de cordes, ils confectionne à la hâte un brancard de fortune sur lequel il hisse le blessé. Prenant le plus grand soin à ne pas effleurer sa blessure, il le sangle du mieux qu'il peut afin qu'il ne glisse pas et ne se blesse pas davantage.

Avec un dernier regard inquiet en arrière, il remonte sur la bête et lui fait presser le pas. Le chemin est encore long. Que dira-t-on, à Reestkii, s'il revient en traînant un cadavre ?

* * *

Les aspérités du désert ballottent son corps que le brancard de fortune ne protège ni du sable ni des assauts du soleil. Les heures passent, rythmées par le cliquetis lancinant du Luggabeast et des diverses pièces de métal qu'il transporte. De temps en temps, Chedel se retourne, s'assure que son improbable chargement traîne toujours à l'arrière. Il ne peut pas descendre à chaque fois, s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie. Il doit rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. En voyant la tête du jeune homme rouler de gauche à droite au gré des cahots qui secouent sa civière il se dit qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Dans sa semi-conscience, Poe gémit. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Si lourdes qu'il a comme l'impression d'avoir les yeux bandés. Un bourdonnent étouffé résonne dans sa tête. Il creuse, creuse dans son crâne jusqu'à le fendre. Ses pensées s'échappent par cette plaie béante qu'il ne peut toucher ou voir. Une douleur aigue le transperce. Et le sang se met à battre si fort contre ses tempes qu'il devient sourd à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Luttant contre une faiblesse implacable qui le paralyse, il parvient à entre-ouvrir les yeux. Assailli par une lumière blanche et crue qui lui brûle la rétine, il sent des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Et la douleur devient insoutenable. Comme si ses os se brisaient, que des griffes lacéraient sa chair. Il voudrait se tordre, s'échapper. Il voudrait hurler. Mais la chaleur et la souffrance le clouent au sol. Ses cris meurent dans sa gorge en feu. Ses membres arrachés et torturés refusent de lui obéir. Il a mal. Si mal que son supplice envahit tout son être, submerge tout sur son passage, anéantit jusqu'à la peur. Désespérément.

Il croit voir le sable s'enfuir sous lui. Comme si l'on s'acharnait à traîner son cadavre jusque dans une gueule ardente. Un liquide chaud et poisseux lui brouille la vue. Tout se teinte de noir. Et un goût de métal lui remplit la bouche. Un goût de mort. La tête lui tourne, l'air lui manque, la nausée soulève sa poitrine.

Il n'a plus la force d'avoir mal, plus la force de comprendre ou de résister. Seuls persistent les hurlements dans sa tête. Tous ces cris qui refusent de sortir et menacent de le faire exploser. La fournaise lui arrache la raison. Son corps s'enfonce. Le sang l'étouffe. Le sable l'engloutit.

Alors que ses yeux se ferment, il n'aspire plus qu'au silence. Qu'on cesse de le déchirer. Tant pis s'il ne reste plus rien de lui quand tout sera fini. Que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Ailsen laisse retomber lourdement son sac sur le comptoir. Irrités par le bruit de tous ses outils qui s'y entrechoquent, plusieurs clients dardent sur elle un regard réprobateur. _Très bien_. C'est ce qu'elle veut, un peu d'attention. Après des heures passées sur le Quadjumper défoncé d'Unkar Plutt, elle a bien mérité un peu de reconnaissance.

Il ne se sert jamais de tous les vaisseaux qu'il possède. _Il se contente de les voler_. Les voler et les étaler au soleil pour que personne ne puisse douter de l'étendue de sa fortune. Et c'est à elle que revient la tâche de réparer ses épaves. Si tout cela est inutile, elle veut que les autres sachent qu'elle, elle ne l'est pas. Elle travaille dure. Et elle est douée. Peut-être même la meilleure de cette planète. _Pour ce que ça vaut_ …

Le vieux Crolute acariâtre tourne sa carcasse imposante et sa face rougeaude vers elle. Son aspect repoussant lui fait faire un pas en arrière et elle se maudit intérieurement pour ce moment d'inadvertance. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser surprendre, encore moins de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ce n'est jamais le moment ici. Elle pourra faire un faux pas, être une fille, quand elle sera rentrée, à l'abri de ses quatre murs sous le sol. Pas ici, pas au dehors. Jamais au dehors.

Elle sent l'huile et la sueur. Ses mains laissent des trainées noires de cambouis sur les pans de son large pantalon. Elle se sent sale, épuisée. Après toutes ces heures, penchée sur les mécanismes rouillés qui lui ont entaillé les doigts, sans prendre le temps de manger, elle vacille un peu. La tête lui tourne et le brouillard devant ses yeux l'empêche de discerner les visages dans la foule qui se masse sous la tente.

Peu importe. Ce ne sont pas les gens qui l'intéressent. Elle secoue la tête, reprend son équilibre et pose les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir. Le chef ferrailleur lui a promis deux rations entières pour son travail. À ce prix là, elle peut bien endurer la fatigue et les sarcasmes de tous les voleurs qui l'entourent.

— Pas trop tôt, grommelle Plutt.

Tout à son troc, il lui tourne le dos, s'adressant à elle sans lui accorder un regard. Ailsen serre les dents, crispe les poings. Elle expulse tout l'air de ses poumons, ravale ses insultes. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, finalement, qu'il la méprise au point de ne pas lui faire face. Derrière son dos crasseux, il ne peut pas voir toute la rage qui brûle dans ses yeux.

— Personne ne serait allé plus vite, cingle-t-elle avec assurance, une pointe de provocation dans la voix. Et personne n'aurait fait mieux.

Il marmonne quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas et balance un quart de portion sur le comptoir à l'attention du Melitto face à lui. L'énorme insecte au masque opaque s'en empare vivement avant de quitter la tente. Du bout de ses gros doigts boudinés, le Crolute range avec des précautions inutiles et une lenteur insupportable les pièces de moteur défoncées qu'il a obtenues en échange de ce ridicule bout de nourriture. Derrière lui, à bout de patience, Ailsen se racle bruyamment la gorge.

— Ça vient ! gronde-t-il.

Sans prévenir, le brigand baisse la grille de sa cahute sous les protestations de la foule massée de l'autre côté, attendant leur tour. Il leur crache une insulte que la jeune femme ne comprend pas puis, pour la première fois, se tourne vers elle.

— On va voir ça.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel à l'idée que le brigand le plus pourri de cette planète ne lui fasse pas confiance. Sans dire un mot, elle le suit dans le hangar où elle a passé la plus grande partie de sa journée. Elle le laisse entrer, s'avancer vers le quadjumper et l'inspecter sous tous les angles avec minutie. Lui qui n'y connaît rien.

Le dos calé contre la grosse porte de tôle froissée, un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres, elle le laisse faire son petit manège. Le voir jouer si ouvertement avec ses nerfs lui donne à la fois envie de rire et de hurler, d'enfoncer son couteau dans son corps gras et répugnant.

Mais elle a faim. Elle aura faim demain. Et tous les jours qui suivront. À vrai dire, ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui lui donne envie de hurler.

Unkar Plutt revient sur ses pas, la bouscule en lui passant devant et retourne à sa cahute. Sur ses talons, elle entre avec lui dans le réduit puant. Sans prendre la peine de remonter la grille, il se met à fouiller dans les innombrables bacs qui gisent sous le comptoir et remplissent les étagères. Après un moment d'hésitation, il jette trois quarts de portion devant elle. Le regard fixé sur la nourriture, Ailsen attend le reste.

— Tu comptes dormir ici ? lance le Crolute d'un ton agressif.

— On avait dit deux portions, réplique-t-elle sans se démonter. Tu peux continuer à en sortir d'autres, il n'y en a même pas une entière dans ce que tu m'as donné.

— Parce que ton travail mérite pas plus.

Son ton catégorique la fait trembler de rage. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, elle aperçoit ses larbins s'approcher se la porte. Alors elle pose une main sur les sachets qui sont à sa portée. Sans toutefois se résoudre à laisser tomber si facilement.

— On avait un accord !

— C'est pas ma faute si tu l'as pas respecté. Je me trouve déjà généreux de te donner tout ça, assène-t-il.

— Tu es surtout un voleur ! s'emporte-t-elle.

À ces mots, les trois acolytes du ferrailleur se tendent, amorcent un pas en avant. Et elle commence à regretter son accès de bravoure.

— Pousse pas trop ta chance, menace Plutt. Fous-moi le camp !

Maudissant son impuissance et la lâche soumission à laquelle elle est réduite, elle fourre ses trois sachets dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle passe la porte et traverse la tente, elle relève la tête. Le peu de dignité qui lui reste suffit à peine à maintenir les apparences. Une fois à l'air libre, elle plisse les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil. Et les larmes qui rendent le village un peu plus flou, un peu moins laid, ne sont dues qu'à la lumière trop vive. De quoi pourrait-il s'agir d'autre ?

Elle traverse le village en trombe sans se soucier de ceux qu'elle bouscule sur son passage. Ni de ceux qui la bousculent. C'est à eux de se s'écarter, à eux de s'excuser. C'est à leur tour. La boule qui lui noue la gorge et lui tord le ventre l'empêche de respirer correctement. Elle est fatiguée. Et le quadjumper n'y est pour rien. Combien d'années de sommeil lui faudrait-il pour que cette sensation disparaisse ?

À la sortie du village, arrivée près de son motojet fait des pièces hétéroclites qu'elle a rassemblées dans ses errances, elle laisse ses épaules retomber un peu. Son sac glisse. Dans un soupir, elle se contente de le trainer derrière elle. À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si la nourriture allait s'abîmer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sangler ses affaires à l'arrière de son véhicule de fortune, elle entend des murmures et des bruits de pas derrière elle. D'un mouvement brusque, elle fait volte face.

Devant elle, deux hommes à peine plus âgés qu'elle s'arrêtent aussitôt. L'étonnement fige un instant les trais de leur visage, mais ils reprennent vite contenance. Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Ils restent deux contre un. Contre une.

Elle voit leur regard glisser vers son sac. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle vient se placer entre eux et ses rations.

— Il y a quoi là dedans ? lance l'un deux avec un signe du menton.

— Rien qui te regarde, crache-t-elle.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard, un sourire, et fondent sur elle. D'un geste vif, elle dégage la lame cachée dans sa ceinture. Mais pas assez vite. Le premier homme attrape son poignet et tord son bras en arrière, la forçant à lâcher son arme dans le sable. Malgré ses contorsions, elle ne parvient pas à se libérer. Alors que son adversaire la retient, le deuxième voleur lui assène un coup de poing en plein visage. Le choc la jette au sol. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Un filet écarlate coule de sa lèvre éclatée et goutte de son menton.

Déjà, les brigands ne font plus attention à elle. Leurs ricanements s'éloignent et avec eux ses outils et sa nourriture. La jeune femme essuie sa bouche d'un revers de main. Fébrile, elle fouille dans le sable à tâtons jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur le manche de son couteau. Sans prêter attention à la douleur, elle se jette sur celui qui emporte son sac. Sa lame mord la chair de son dos. Un hurlement retentit. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, elle creuse une profonde entaille dans son bras qui lui fait lâcher le sac. D'un bond, elle s'en empare avant de reculer, sa lame brandie entre elle et eux.

Le deuxième agresseur regarde successivement son acolyte et cette fille à l'air sauvage. Il hésite d'interminables secondes, dans un silence lourd de tension. De l'autre côté, Ailsen serre les dents, priant pour qu'il s'enfuie avant que la souffrance ne la force à baisser son arme. De là où il est, elle est presque sûre qu'il ne peut pas voir ses tremblements. Peut-être parce qu'il tremble trop lui même.

Il finit par se baisser, relever le blessé et le soutenir tant bien que mal. Le doigt pointé vers la jeune femme en signe de menace, il l'emporte à la hâte dans le village.

— On te fera la peau !

Lorsque leurs deux silhouettes disparaissent enfin derrière les premières habitations, Ailsen se laisse tomber à genoux dans le sable. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres tuméfiées et se transforme aussitôt en grimace. Lentement, elle se relève, prenant soin à ne pas solliciter son bras droit. Elle titube jusqu'à son motojet, attache son sac et allume le moteur.

Alors que l'engin prend de la vitesse, les battements de son cœur se font plus rapides. Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle aurait pu mourir pour les trois quarts d'une portion.

* * *

 _Voilà ! chapitre 2 ... Plutôt un chapitre de transition, il y avait quelques trucs à mettre en place._

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. J'ai réédité le premier chapitre, mais j'ai lu vos commentaires et ils sont toujours appréciés !_


	4. Chapter 3

.

* * *

GUÉRIR ET RÉPARER

* * *

Ailsen place l'extrémité de la bande à la base de son pouce, les sourcils froncés par la douleur et la concentration. Avec maladresse, elle enroule le tissu rêche qui glisse entre ses doigts autour de son poignet enflé, remonte le long de son avant bras. Chaque nouveau tour a beau lui arracher une grimace, elle répète son geste, inlassablement, jusqu'à la fin du petit rouleau d'étoffe qu'elle a découpé dans un vieux vêtement.

Les dents serrées, elle contemple son ouvrage. Ça fera l'affaire. Pour l'instant. Une nuit de sommeil n'a rien changé, mais elle persiste à croire que ce n'est pas grave, que ça passera vite. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'être blessée. Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça. Pas plus qu'elle n'a le temps de se préoccuper de sa condition physique. Un long soupire fatigué s'échappe de ses lèvres. Au fond, ça aurait pu être pire.

Du bout des doigts, elle caresse le côté gauche de sa joue. Et la cicatrice qui creuse un sillon blanc le long de sa pommette lui rappelle que ça a déjà été pire. Pourtant, aucune de ses anciennes blessures ne l'a jamais empêchée de travailler. Comment fera-t-elle, privée de sa main droite, si celle-ci refuse de lui obéir dans les jours qui viennent ?

La jeune femme s'efforce de chasser ses idées noires. _Ce n'est pas grave. Ça passera vite. Il faut que ça passe vite_. À force de se le répéter durant ces heures qu'elle a passées à se retourner entre ses draps et à fixer le plafond, à attendre que les premières lueurs de l'aube pointent par la fenêtre, elle a presque fini par s'en persuader. _Ça passera vite_. Juste un mauvais souvenir à ajouter à sa collection. _Ça passera vite_.

Son regard balaie la petite pièce aux murs de terre blanchie à la recherche du sac qui lui a valu ses ennuis de la veille. Avec un grognement, elle se lève de la paillasse qui lui sert de couchette, aménagée à même le sol, prenant soin de ne pas solliciter son poignet meurtri. Elle se traîne jusqu'à la table défoncée près de la fenêtre et se laisse tomber sur un tabouret bancal. À tâtons, sans prendre la peine de baisser la tête, elle cherche la bandoulière qu'elle finit par ramasser à ses pieds. En fouillant un instant dans la besace à la corde usée, elle en extirpe les trois sachets de nourriture qu'elle balance devant elle.

La privation, ces derniers jours, lui a fait perdre l'appétit. À quand, au juste, remonte son dernier repas ? Avec un rire amer, elle se détourne des morceaux de pate verte et gélatineuse, conservés sous vide qui la dégoûtent soudain plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ce qu'elle a dû faire pour les gagner, pour les garder ensuite … Les souvenirs affluent dans un désordre violent derrière ses paupières closes et réveillent la migraine que la fraicheur de la nuit était parvenue à apaiser. Combien de temps encore arrivera-t-elle à se justifier, à justifier ce que cette ville est en train de faire d'elle ?

Ces portions lui donnent envie de vomir. Elle les échangerait volontiers contre quelques heures de sommeil. De vrai sommeil.

Au fond du sac, son poing abimé se referme sur une clef à molette. La pression qu'elle exerce sur le manche métallique lui fait mal. Mais pas assez. Elle a besoin de sentir cette douleur, besoin de savoir qu'elle peut la vaincre si sa volonté est assez forte. Alors elle serre davantage. Jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la peau.

Et ça fait mal.  
Mal de se battre en permanence. Pour être respectée, pour prouver sa valeur. Pour être crainte et n'avoir rien à craindre des autres. Pour survivre, puisque ce n'est que de cela qu'il s'agit, seulement cela, que c'est la seule règle – et que jamais on ne saurait parler de loi. La seule qui compte vraiment.

Ça lui fait mal, surtout, de sentir son propre corps la trahir. Une vie entière sur cette planète lui a appris à ne compter que sur elle même, à ne se reposer sur personne d'autre. Peu importe son âge, elle en a vu assez. Elle se sent si vieille parfois.

Si elle serre les dents très fort, si elle pense à autre chose, elle sait qu'elle pourra oublier les élancements de sa blessure, qu'elle arrivera au moins à faire en sorte que personne ne la remarque. Si les apparences sont sauves, alors elle ne risque rien. Mais cette douleur là, celle qui cogne dans sa tête et hurle depuis des heures que tout est perdu, que tout est vain, elle n'arrive pas à la faire taire. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle revient toujours. Elle l'a déjà entendue auparavant. Peut-être ne s'est-elle jamais vraiment tue en fait. Qui est-elle pour se croire invincible ?  
Elle sait réparer. Pas guérir.

Ça laisse un goût amer dans sa bouche. Et le malaise qui se répand en elle la brûle comme du poison. Pour trois rations sauvées, combien en perdra-t-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, tout ce temps, à accuser Plutt et les autres dehors. Peut-être que c'est d'elle que vient le danger, prisonnière dans ce corps de gamine frêle qui a grandi trop vite. Si c'était elle, le plus grand obstacle à toutes ces choses qu'elle voudrait faire et auxquelles elle s'interdit de rêver ?

L'angoisse qui lui tord le ventre fait vaciller son assurance. Sans ses outils, elle n'est rien. Rien non plus sans les mains qui les manipulent. Quel que soit son talent, la passion étrange qu'elle a pour toute cette ferraille à laquelle elle redonne vie importe peu si elle est incapable d'en faire la preuve.

L'outil lui échappe des mains. En heurtant le plateau de pierre, il émet une suite de cliquetis métalliques qui l'extirpent de ses pensées. Ramenée à la réalité sale de sa cabane, elle remarque un autre objet dont la surface fait ricocher les rayons chauffés à blanc du soleil. Au bout de la table, son couteau est encore rouge du sang de son agresseur. Le dégoût tord sa bouche de façon étrange, aussitôt remplacé par une satisfaction malsaine. Lui, au moins, a sûrement plus mal qu'elle. Et dans cette certitude, elle trouve la seule source de son réconfort.

Ailsen secoue la tête vivement. Voilà ce que cette planète a fait d'elle. Ses pensées réveillent en elle des instincts qui lui font peur parfois. La loi du plus fort n'a pas lieu d'être chez les gens bien, les gens civilisés. Ceux qui possèdent ces qualités qui les distinguent des animaux.

Pour la énième fois, elle s'efforce de se ressaisir, tente d'en chasser ses souvenirs tachés de sang. Il faut qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle travaille. C'est le seul moment où elle trouve un peu de paix. Rester enfermée avec elle-même ne lui apportera rien de bon.

Elle rassemble ses affaires, jette son sac sur son épaule sans un regard pour les portions qui traînent encore sur la table. Elle mangera plus tard. Quand elle aura vraiment faim. Quand elle les méritera.

En fermant la porte derrière elle, elle sent sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil à l'idée que malgré ses blessures, elle refuse de baisser les bras. Et dans son élan, elle fait claquer le battant si fort qu'elle entend à peine ses démons lui susurrer qu'elle ne fait que s'enfuir.

* * *

— Ailsen ?

— J'ai presque fini.

À genoux sur le terrain sablonneux, la jeune femme ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Dans un crépitement et une gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes, elle raccorde un dernier câble à une petite pièce métallique. Trop concentrée pour essuyer la sueur qui perle sur ses tempes, elle s'empare de l'enchevêtrement de fils noirs qu'elle vient de souder et les place à l'intérieur d'un long tuyau de fer creux, prenant soin de ne pas les tordre. À l'aide d'un fin tournevis, elle entreprend de sceller la gaine destinée à les protéger du sable. Dès la première torsion, une vague de douleur traverse son poignet, lui arrachant un brusque frisson. Elle se risque à jeter un coup d'œil anxieux au vieil homme derrière elle.

Debout, à quelques mètres pour ne pas la déranger, Chedel la couve d'un regard bienveillant. Retournant à son ouvrage, Ailsen laisse échapper un soupir silencieux de soulagement. Il semble n'avoir rien remarqué.

Prenant un peu de recul, elle inspecte le chemin de chaque branchement, tapote du bout des doigts chaque point de son rafistolage. Il lui faudrait plus de pièces, du matériel de meilleure qualité, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Une pointe de satisfaction éclaircit son regard. Elle a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu. Pour les semaines qui viennent, un ou deux mois si aucune tempête ne s'en mêle, Tish et Chedel auront de quoi s'éclairer le soir, faire chauffer leur repas. L'énergie de l'énorme soleil leur procurera amplement de quoi alimenter leur pitoyable foyer.

Dans un claquement sec, elle referme le large boîtier situé à un mètre du sol contre le flanc de la maison. Elle étire ses jambes endolories, remonte ses gants sur ses poignets et se relève, époussetant son pantalon trop large. En se retournant, elle offre un large sourire au vieil homme.

— Voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Comme neuf !

Et la culpabilité de Chedel s'envole. Il n'aime pas la laisser travailler comme ça, toute seule, si longtemps et en plein soleil. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir la payer, le fait qu'elle refuse tout témoignage de reconnaissance. Elle croit leur être redevable, mais ignore tout ce qu'ils lui doivent, sa femme et lui. Un jour, il aimerait qu'elle le sache.

Mais il ne peut as l'empêcher de travailler. Il la voit bien, cette étincelle qui grandit dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle prend ses outils et construit ces choses auxquelles il ne comprend rien.

Et son sourire. Ce sourire qu'ils ont mis tant de temps à voir naître sur son visage taché d'huile et de cambouis. Aussi difficile que ce soit, il doit se résoudre à la laisser faire. Il serait bien en peine de l'en empêcher de toute façon … La laisser faire ce qu'elle aime, ce pour quoi elle est douée. La laisser se sentir utile et fière. Comme elle est belle, cette petite, quand un éclair de joie traverse son visage.

Chedel pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la guide à l'intérieur. À son contact, elle sent aussitôt une vague de réconfort se répandre en elle. C'est dur à admettre, et elle s'est souvent reproché sont insouciance, mais elle se sent bien avec eux. Presque en sécurité.

Une douce fraicheur l'enveloppe dès qu'elle passe le seuil. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'absence des rayons cuisants du soleil, elle s'empresse de se débarrasser des foulards qui la protégeaient dehors.

— Assied-toi, s'élève une voix à l'intonation chantante dans la pièce du fond.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Ailsen cherche Tish du regard. Tout autour d'elle, sur des dizaines d'étagères, s'entassent des jarres, des bocaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, des plantes et des épices. Une odeur agréable, presque entêtante, se dégage de leur mariage hasardeux. Elle ignore ce que tous ces récipients renferment et ne connaît pas la moitié des plantes qui étirent leurs longues feuilles et leurs tiges squelettiques vers le sol. Mais cette part de mystère lui plait. Ça lui a toujours plu. Pour un peu, elle en oublierait presque le désert qui s'étend dehors mais ne semble pas avoir de prise ici.

Elle traverse la pièce lentement, laissant ses doigts courir sur les planches de bois surchargées, s'imprégnant de ces senteurs familières qui ont bercé son adolescence. Dans la minuscule cuisine, Tish l'attire contre elle et la serre doucement contre sa poitrine, ses longues tresses noires lui chatouillant les épaules. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, la jeune femme retient son souffle. Elle n'ose pas la repousser. Elle se dit qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment le droit. Et qu'un peu de tendresse ne lui fait pas de mal en fin de compte.

— Tu n'avais pas à te donner tout ce mal, la réprimande gentiment Tish en lui rendant sa liberté.

Ailsen élude sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

— Ce n'était rien du tout … Et de quoi j'aurais l'air si mes machines tombaient tout le temps en panne ?

Toutes deux échangent un sourire. Même dans la semi obscurité que leur offrent les voilages accrochés aux fenêtres, les yeux verts de Tish semblent étinceler d'une jeunesse pourtant passée, rehaussés par sa peau d'ébène. Ailsen la dépasse de quelques pouces maintenant et la différence de taille lui rappelle qu'elle n'est plus la gamine qu'ils ont vu débarquer il y a plus de dix ans, agrippée à la main de sa mère.

— Prends une chaise, insiste-t-elle. Repose-toi un peu.

— Non, je vais rentrer …

— Tu as bien une minute ? Le thé est prêt.

— Juste un thé, consent la jeune femme dans un soupire résigné.

— Ça lui fait plaisir, lui souffle Chedel en lui présentant une chaise.

Il contourne la table ronde qui trône au centre de la pièce et vient s'asseoir en face d'elle.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, remarque-t-elle. Plus que d'habitude.

Le vieil homme lève les mains et hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Elle ne l'a jamais connu jeune. Le Chedel qui l'a prise sous son aile, qui l'a presque adoptée, a toujours eu les tempes grises, le front parcouru de longues et profondes rides. Mais il a l'air plus vieux aujourd'hui, comme si quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes, s'éteignait lentement.  
 _Cette planète va finir par le tuer_.

— Le voyage a été dur ?

Elle connaît la réponse. Elle a déjà parcouru la distance qui les sépare de Cratertown, traversé le désert. Affronté la chaleur et la soif. Mais elle veut l'entendre de sa bouche, l'entendre dire que c'est ça qui l'a épuisé. Que quelques jours de repos et de bonnes nuits de sommeil y remédieront vite. Que ça passera. Comme sa blessure à elle passera. Elle veut qu'il la rassure. Et elle garde les yeux rivés au sol pour qu'il ne puisse rien y lire. Surtout pas son appréhension. Encore moins ses peurs.

Chedel semble hésiter, chercher ses mots. Il commence une phrase qui se perd dans sa barbe, bafouille quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas d'un ton incertain. Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'insister, Tish les interrompt, dépose entre eux trois grandes tasses fumantes. En voyant les épaules du vieil homme se détendre insensiblement, Ailsen remarque que sa femme est arrivée à point nommé. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'en parler après tout. Lui qui aimait lui raconter ses histoires, savait les transformer en aventures, n'aspire de toute évidence plus qu'au calme et à la tranquillité de Reestkii.  
Les gens changent. Et c'est dur à admettre. Les gens vieillissent.

Lorsqu'elle s'empare de la tasse devant elle, Tish remarque les gants qu'elle porte encore.

— Tu ne veux pas enlever ça ?

— Ça ne me gêne pas … essaie-t-elle d'éluder.

— Laisse donc tes pauvres mains respirer.

Ailsen lui décoche une œillade exaspérée.

— Quoi ? insiste Tish, tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

La jeune femme pousse un long soupire. Ils ont l'habitude de la voir rentrer amochée, elle sait ce qui va suivre. À quoi bon y ajouter une dispute ?

Avec des gestes lents, elle finit par obtempérer, dévoilant son bandage défait sous lequel s'étale une bosse recouverte d'ecchymoses violacées. Tish retient une exclamation.

— Et tu la laisses travailler comme ça ? s'en prend-elle à son mari.

Incrédule, Chedel lui renvoie un regard désolé et coupable.

— Il ne savait pas, intervient Ailsen.

— Montre-moi ça, ordonne-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard.

Sans attendre sa permission, elle prend avec précaution son poignet entre ses doigts. Elle retire le tissu inutile et examine la blessure avec attention, prenant soin de ne pas la blesser davantage. Crispée par l'appréhension et frustrée d'être traitée comme une enfant, la jeune femme la laisse néanmoins faire. Tish secoue la tête, darde ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

— Je ne te demande pas comment c'est arrivé ? grince-t-elle.

Ailsen serre les dents, murée dans un silence résigné. Dans un long soupire, Tish replace ses longues et minuscules tresses derrière son oreille avant de se lever.

— Ne bouge pas.

Après avoir examiné quelques instants le contenu de ses étagères, elle revient s'asseoir avec à la main un pot rempli d'une mixture orangée et un rouleau de tissu propre. Sans un mot, elle se met à masser doucement le poignet de sa protégée, y étalant une grosse noix de crème. Une forte odeur d'épices emplit la pièce et la chaleur que diffuse sa texture grasse sur la blessure rend aussitôt la douleur plus supportable. Avec une rapidité et une précision qui déconcertent Ailsen, elle recouvre les hématomes qui courent jusque sur son avant bras d'un bandage solide, retenu par une agrafe.

— Merci, fait Ailsen dans un souffle à peine audible.

— Chacun répare ce qu'il peut, réplique-t-elle, l'ébauche d'un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Tish a toujours été douée pour apaiser les conflits, désamorcer ce genre de situations, quand la tension commence à poindre. Juste avec quelques mots murmurés doucement et son sourire. Pour cela, la jeune femme l'envie un peu. Même si ça ne suffirait jamais vraiment. Et qu'un peu de gentillesse et de bonté n'a jamais aidé personne à s'en sortir dehors.

Elle porte le thé devenu tiède à ses lèvres mais s'arrête brusquement. Quelque part, derrière les étagères, s'élève un grognement. Il y a quelqu'un là, dans le noir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se lève d'un bond. Le tabouret qu'elle renverse dans son élan claque sur le sol et le son mat de sa chute lui fait se demander si elle n'a pas rêvé. Un rapide coup d'œil à Tish et à Chedel, figés dans leur position, leurs regards anxieux tournés vers elle, lui prouvent qu'eux aussi l'ont entendu.  
 _Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient_ , se rappelle-t-elle en revoyant les visages ensanglantés de ses agresseurs. Sa main frôle sa ceinture, là où devrait se trouver le couteau qu'elle a laissé chez elle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Alors ? qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?  
Ailsen, ses réactions, ce qui l'attend au prochain chapitre ? Le rythme, la longueur ... enfin tout en fait !

C'était censé être la première partie du chapitre 3, j'avais pas prévu de couper là, mais ça commençait déjà être long, du coup ... bah je décale tout d'un chapitre et c'est au prochain qu'on va commencer à parler de choses sérieuses !

Vous l'avez peut être remarqué, j'ai changé quelques détails (rien de majeur, juste des trucs que je trouve plus cohérents et plus pratiques pour la suite). Du coup, pour que tout soit bien clair :  
\- l'action se passe à Reestkii (et non plus à Tuanul, mais on reste sur Jakku)  
\- et Ailsen se sert d'un motojet pour se déplacer (et non plus d'un speeder)

Voilà ! MERCI D'ËTRE LÀ, MERCI POUR VOS AVIS !


	5. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 **RESTER HUMAINS**

* * *

Le silence vibre dans la pièce, oppresse sa poitrine comme si tout l'air avait soudainement disparu, comme si elle avalait du sable et que des milliers de grains invisibles lui obstruaient la gorge. Le corps d'Ailsen se tend. En face d'elle, le mutisme de Tish et de Chedel ne fait qu'ajouter à son angoisse grandissante. Il y a, dans leurs yeux, cette tempête qui agite leurs émotions et les lui rend indéchiffrables.

Pourtant ils ont entendu. Ils ont forcément entendu ! Pourquoi alors ne réagissent-ils pas ?

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipite dans la cuisine. Tant pis si elle se rapproche du danger. Le sang bouillonne dans ses veines, martèle contre ses tempes. Incapable de maîtriser les tremblements de ses doigts, elle ouvre les tiroirs, fouille les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! – qui pourrait faire office d'arme. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre et de les défendre tous les trois. Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, cette fois. Et le poids de l'enjeu écrase son cœur qui menace de lui briser les côtes.

— Tish ! Tish, je n'ai pas mon couteau ! glapit-elle par dessus son épaule.

Le cri de la jeune femme semble sortir le couple de sa torpeur. Ils échangent un regard, cherchant chacun chez l'autre l'indice de ce qui leur convient de faire à présent. Pris au dépourvu, indécis, ils se lèvent, mus par la seule certitude de ne pas pouvoir laisser Ailsen se démener en vain en croyant leur venir en aide. Avec tout le calme qu'ils parviennent à rassembler, ils la rejoignent, s'efforçant de leur mieux d'afficher une mine sereine.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, prédit Chedel en glissant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as entendu ! Tu as entendu comme moi …

Le vieil homme darde sur elle un regard empreint d'une assurance feinte. Prise de court, Ailsen laisse tomber au sol les ustensiles dont elle venait de s'emparer. D'une voix douce, ses doigts parcheminés exerçant sur les épaules de sa protégée une pression assez ferme pour la rassurer un peu, il tente de l'apaiser :

— Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Hébétée, elle lance un regard à Tish, qui se contente d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, l'ébauche d'un sourire perdu au coin des lèvres, presque comme une excuse. L'incompréhension, balayant la peur, lui donne tout à coup l'horrible sensation de perdre le contrôle. De la situation, d'elle même. Les mots lui manquent, bloqués par cette boule qui lui obstrue la gorge.

Chedel détourne les yeux, cherche l'approbation de son épouse. C'est elle la plus sage, la plus posée. Elle qui sait prendre les bonnes décisions, ménager les autres avec tact et les préserver, souvent au détriment de son propre bien. Il soupire. Tout lui semblait si simple la veille. À la lumière du nouveau jour, il commence à douter des choix qu'il a dû faire dans l'urgence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, face à la réaction de la petite, ils n'ont plus vraiment d'autre alternative que de tout lui dire. _Non, pas lui dire_. _Lui montrer_. _Lui montrer sera plus simpl_ e. Alors elle comprendra. Il espère qu'elle comprendra. Prolonger son malaise serait cruel quand ils peuvent y mettre fin par un seul aveu. À ses côtés, Tish le fixe sans ciller, silencieuse et droite comme une fière statue. C'est le secret de son mari avant d'être le sien. Et s'ils le partagent à présent, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Son assurance et sa droiture arme le vieil homme de courage. Presque à contrecœur toutefois, et après ce qui lui semble une éternité d'hésitation, il capitule :

— Viens, souffle-t-il, l'air résigné.

Tish tire à elle les longs cordons de tissus entrelacés les séparant du réduit qui leur sert de chambre. Dans la semi obscurité de la pièce, Ailsen distingue une forme sombre reposant sur leur paillasse. Malgré le drap qui la recouvre presque entièrement, elle repère aussitôt un corps. Un corps humain. Et sa découverte la cloue sur le seuil.

Chedel tourne un bouton encastré dans le mur. Près du lit de fortune, une petite lampe s'allume, baignant la pièce d'une chaude lumière jaune et dévoilant les traits de l'être allongé. Immobile, étendu sur le dos, il ne semble réagir ni à leur présence, ni au brusque changement d'éclairage.

Comme si la lumière la protégeait du danger, Ailsen cède à la tentation de s'approcher pour mieux le voir. Oubliant la peur, poussée par la curiosité qui déclenche un étrange fourmillement au bout de ses doigts, elle fait quelques pas en avant, toujours sur ses gardes.

À la lueur tremblotante de la lampe à peine plus efficace qu'une poignée de bougies, elle découvre un homme âgé d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle. Ses courtes mèches noires, poisseuses de sueur et de sang agglutinés, s'égarent sur son front enserré d'un bandage, offrant un contraste saisissant avec la pâleur de son teint blafard. _Cadavérique_ , ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses sourcils froncés, ses tempes où perle la transpiration témoignent de la souffrance qui le poursuit jusque dans l'inconscience.

Malgré les balafres qui dévorent son visage, Ailsen est certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Reestkii. En connaître tous les habitants n'est pas chose ardue. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Cet homme n'est pas d'ici. Et si la ville, à l'instar de la planète toute entière, n'abrite en majeure partie que des brigands et des chasseurs de prime, elle n'a pour autant aucune raison de le considérer en ami.

Du bout des doigts, prenant soin de conserver suffisamment de distance pour bondir en arrière à tout moment, la jeune femme tire doucement sur le linge qui recouvre la poitrine de l'étranger. Des ecchymoses noires gonflent la peau de son épaule et de son bras gauche. _Juste au dessus du cœur … Est-ce pour autant une chance d'avoir survécu ?_ Plus bas, un large bandage recouvre son abdomen. La tâche rosâtre qui s'étale sur le tissu imprégné de sang force la jeune femme à réprimer un frisson.

La vue des blessures qui déchirent son corps lui donne un instant envie de détourner les yeux. Par répulsion envers tout ce sang qu'il perd et qu'il a dû perdre, toutes ces entailles, cette chair mâchée et lacérée, envers la torture à laquelle chaque plaie doit le soumettre là, en ce moment. Par pudeur aussi, peut-être. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Quelque chose au fond d'elle – l'expérience probablement – lui souffle que nul être vivant dans la galaxie, quelle que soit son espèce ou son origine, ne saurait feindre si bien un état si misérable, appliquer sur son visage un tel masque de douleur. _Et dans quel but ?_ Toutefois, la méfiance lui interdit de lui tourner le dos, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Et que si Tish et Chedel ont été imprudents, elle ne peut pas se permettre de l'être à son tour. Tant pis si la vue la révulse. Après tout, cet homme ne lui est rien. Ça rend les choses plus faciles, l'étalage obscène de sa souffrance presque tolérable. Elle n'est pas de ceux qui secourent et protègent les inconnus. Il y a bien assez à faire dans le semblant de famille qu'elle a ici.

Ainsi mutilé, les yeux irrémédiablement clos et le souffle presque imperceptible, il n'est que blessures. À peine humain. À peine en vie. Quelque part, tout au fond d'elle, Ailsen se sent presque soulagée, presque reconnaissante de le trouver dans cet état. Son inconscience l'empêche de se défendre, de plaider sa cause. _Et il mourra probablement avant de pouvoir le faire._ Elle l'empêche surtout de leur faire du mal.

À la fois rassurée et mal à l'aise à l'idée d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment, la jeune femme le contemple de haut sans vraiment le voir. Son indifférence la choque. Toutes ces émotions qui font s'envoler la pression accumulée sur sa poitrine l'écœurent.

Voilà ce que cette ville a fait d'elle. Où qu'elle aille, le monstre qui la ronge à l'intérieur refait surface. Il gagne du terrain pendant qu'elle, elle disparaît, noyée sous le sable, piétinée. On lui avait dit, pourtant, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien faire. Ces voix qui résonnent dans ses souvenirs d'enfant et qui ricochent dans sons sommeil. Comme une promesse.

La voix de Chedel lui parvient comme un lointain écho, sonore et violent. Elle n'entend pas le contenu de ses mots, mais la présence qu'ils trahissent lui arrache un sursaut. Dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce, elle l'avait presque oublié. Lorsque ses yeux clairs rencontrent enfin ceux de la jeune femme, Chedel y voit gronder l'orage, noir et menaçant. Incapable de formuler la colère qui la submerge ou d'en trouver la raison exacte, Ailsen le foudroie de questions et de reproches muets, son regard effectuant d'incessants va-et-vient entre le blessé et lui.

— Eh bien ? finit-elle par siffler, à bout de patience.

— Ailsen, commence Chedel avec maladresse.

Et son nom, dans sa bouche, lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ouvre une faille d'où se déverse tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Cette rage sourde, son incompréhension et sa peur insurmontable, même maintenant qu'elle sait. Il lui faut toute sa détermination pour ravaler ces larmes dont elle ne comprend pas l'origine.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ?! explose-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur vers la paillasse.

Tish s'approche d'elle, pose une main sur son avant-bras, mais la jeune femme se dégage vivement. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour le regretter aussitôt. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment se l'expliquer, elle se sent trahie. Et ça fait mal.

— Laisse-nous t'expliquer maintenant, plaide Tish d'un ton calme où Ailsen cherche, en vain, un écho d'excuse. Viens, on va s'asseoir.

— Je préfère rester ici.

— Pour le surveiller ? Tu vois bien que c'est ridicule. Viens.

Ravalant la remarque acerbe qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher, Ailsen se résout à les suivre jusqu'à la table. Pas parce qu'elle les laisse s'en sortir. Parce qu'elle a droit à des explications. Le choix de la pièce est la seule concession qu'elle consent à leur faire. Pendant que les époux s'assoient, elle ramasse sa chaise et se place derrière, les doigts serrés autour des barreaux du dossier.

— Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

— Je suis bien debout, contre-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Mais elle refuse de céder. Tant pis si ça semble puérile. Ce sont eux qui sont en tort. Pas elle. C'est à eux de s'asseoir et de s'expliquer.

— Qui c'est ?

— … On ne sait pas, répond Chedel après un moment d'hésitation.

— Pardon ?! s'étrangle-t-elle.

— On ne sait pas, répète Tish un peu plus fort et avec fermeté, dardant ses prunelles d'un vert ardent dans les siennes, la forçant presque à détourner le regard. Tu as bien entendu.

Devant tant d'assurance, Ailsen sent presque la sienne vaciller. Elle secoue la tête pour se reprendre, recomposer un masque impassible, luttant contre l'impatience qui obscurcit ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici alors ?

— Il était blessé.

— J'ai vu ça, oui, ricane-t-elle, sarcastique. Et il semble qu'il le soit encore. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— Calme-toi, ordonne Tish de la voix douce et à la fois autoritaire dont elle usait pour la prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin quand elle était gosse.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et il y a longtemps que ça ne marche plus. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

— Depuis quand on recueille tous les chiens errants sous prétexte qu'ils sont blessés ? crie-t-elle presque.

— Ce n'est pas un chien ! s'exclame Chedel.

Jusque là resté silencieux, le vieil homme abat son poing sur la table. Les tasses tremblent. Un silence de plomb tombe. Et Ailsen tente de se persuader que le frisson qui parcourt son échine n'est que la répercussion dans son corps des soubresauts de la table. Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu Chedel en colère. Pas même hausser le ton. Dans un long soupir, il pince l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son indexe avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme :

— Son vaisseau s'est écrasé dans le désert, pratiquement à mes pieds quand je rentrais hier. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

— Tu pouvais le laisser, tranche-t-elle.

Le vieil homme la foudroie du regard. Elle secoue la tête pour lui signifier sa désapprobation, mais ne rajoute rien et le laisse poursuivre :

— La fumée de l'explosion allait attirer des pillards … Ils l'auraient tué …

— Alors tu l'as amené ici pour qu'il meure chez toi …

— Tish l'a soigné, poursuit-il, ignorant sa remarque. Dans son état, il ne représente aucun danger et –

— Il va mourir, vous le savez ? interrompt-elle.

— Et si c'est le cas, sa mort ne sera pas sur notre conscience ! s'emporte Tish.

— Je préfère sa mort que la vôtre ! argue Ailsen.

— Ça n'a pas à être l'un ou l'autre, se radoucit Tish en secouant ses longues tresses noires.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils refusent de comprendre. Et ça la rend furieuse. C'est injuste, elle le sait. Parce qu'ils l'ont recueillie elle, quand elle non plus ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'un chien errant. Et qu'au terme de plusieurs années à se laisser apprivoiser, à lutter contre sa fierté, elle a fini par admettre qu'ils l'ont sauvée. S'ils avaient fermé leur porte il y a dix ans … Elle voudrait taper du poing sur la table elle aussi, casser quelque chose. Elle voudrait hurler. Elle voudrait se ruer dans la chambre et jeter elle-même la menace dehors, s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Elle voudrait leur reprocher leur empathie, leur compassion et leur trop grand cœur. Mais cette partie d'elle qui valait la peine d'être sauvée en est incapable. Comment leur en vouloir d'être meilleurs que tous les autres, meilleurs qu'elle ?

— C'est votre plus grand défaut, souffle-t-elle, un sourire triste au bord des lèvres. De ne voir que ce qu'il y a de bon chez les gens.

Face au sourire attendri de Tish, elle repart à l'attaque. Elle n'en a pas fini. Et ce n'était pas sa reddition.

— Ce n'était pas un compliment. S'il fait partie du Premier Ordre, il –

— Je ne crois pas, la coupe Chedel.

Tish lui décoche un regard assassin. Trop tard.

— Pourquoi ? l'encourage Ailsen.

— Il y avait des chasseurs.

À ces mots, elle sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La jeune femme pâlit. Ses phalanges blanchissent tant elle sert les barreaux de la chaise.

Quels chasseurs ?

— TIE.

— Ils t'ont vu ?

— Non, affirme-t-il.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

— Parce que je suis vivant.

— Ouais … concède-t-elle, presque à contrecœur. Et son vaisseau à lui ? fait-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de la chambre.

— Il avait entièrement brûlé quand je suis arrivé. Mais je ne crois pas que c'en était un, ajoute-t-il avait qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer.

— Ça ne suffit pas, assène-t-elle.

— Moi ça me suffit, intervient Tish. Chedel est prêt à prendre le risque et moi aussi. Si tu ne veux pas t'en mêler, ne t'en mêle pas. On ne changera pas d'avis.

Ailsen prend une seconde de recul pour encaisser le coup. Que pensent-ils d'elle au juste ? À leurs yeux, au moins, elle pensait avoir un certain crédit. Elle ne se soucie peut-être pas du sort de leur hôte, mais elle se soucie du leur. Pourquoi refusent-ils de comprendre ?

— Vous ne devriez pas le garder ici, martèle-t-elle après un silence. Vous vous mettez en danger pour rien. S'il n'est pas du Premier Ordre comme tu le _crois_ , ajoute-t-elle en articulant exagérément le dernier mot et en désignant Chedel d'un geste de la main, le Premier Ordre le cherche. Dans tous les cas, cette histoire ne peut que mal finir.

— Ils le croient mort, je les ai vus repartir, contre Chedel.

— Pour l'instant. Tu peux être sûr qu'ils reviendront vite sur leurs certitudes quand la rumeur commencera à se répandre en ville.

— Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? l'accuse-t-il.

Interloquée, la jeune femme ne trouve pas quoi répondre. À la place, elle lui renvoie un regard surpris.

— C'est ça, explique-t-il, la différence entre les chiens et nous. Entre le Premier Ordre et nous. Si on le laisse dans le désert, si on l'abandonne, si on le laisse mourir, alors on fait le travail à leur place. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas qui il sert ou ce qu'il faisait là, mais je sais que _moi_ , je ne sers pas le Premier Ordre. Je ne veux pas avoir son sang sur les mains.

Elle voudrait lui répondre qu'avoir des principes est un luxe qu'on ne peut pas se permettre sur les planètes de la bordure extérieure, et qu'ils les mèneront tous à là mort. Mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle a ses sarcasmes, ils ont leur droiture et leurs espoirs. Elle, elle a déjà perdu tout ça, tous ces préceptes d'un autre temps. Le moins qu'elle puisse faire est de protéger les leurs.

Elle lance un coup d'œil à Tish qui la défie de répliquer puis son regard dérive vers les tentures de la pièce du fond derrière elle. Un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Dans le silence tendu, elle ferme les paupières, desserre la mâchoire. Laisse les effluves d'épices et de plantes emplir ses narines et envahir ses poumons. Ce lieu est le seul havre de paix qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle se sent vide tout à coup. Elle n'a pas la force de le transformer en champ de bataille. Les voir ses déchirer autour d'un cadavre la briserait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, les regards de Tish et de Chedel sont braqués sur elle. À leur carrure crispée, elle devine qu'ils retiennent leur souffle. Elle s'efforce de sourire. C'est tout ce qu'ils auront. Elle s'est juré il y a des années de ne pas leur mentir ouvertement. Alors elle préfère se taire. Se dérider un peu, montrer ses dents sans les mordre. Ça suffit. Pour l'instant, du moins, ça devra suffire. Dans un sens, Chedel a raison, le Premier Ordre – _cet étranger_ – ne peut pas les déchirer.

Elle attrape les anses des trois tasses de thé froid et les emmène dans la cuisine. Là, elle range méticuleusement tous les objets qu'elle a fait tomber tout à l'heure. Remet tout à sa place. _Comme si rien ne s'était passé_.

— Je vais rentrer, annonce-t-elle une fois revenue à la table, enfilant déjà ses gants.

Elle laisse le couple l'enlacer avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule. Elle n'est jamais bien loin. Elle reviendra demain. Et le jour suivant. Et tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient débarrassés. D'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il tient le coup suffisamment longtemps pour guérir, alors elle s'assurera qu'il ne passe pas un instant seul avec eux. Qu'importe ce que Chedel en dira, elle saura ignorer ses regards noirs. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Dehors, elle attache sa sacoche à l'arrière de son motojet, enroule ses foulards autour de son cou et dans ses cheveux. Sans se retourner, elle sent leurs regards peser dans son dos depuis le pas de la porte. Et quand le moteur vrombit, elle ne peut se résoudre à appuyer sur l'embrayage. Son juron s'étouffe dans l'étoffe qui lui recouvre la bouche. Un instant, elle reste prostrée sur le guidon, les yeux clos, plongée dans une réflexion qui plisse son front. Dans un soupir résigné, elle coupe le contact et descend de l'engin.

Sous le regard suspicieux des deux époux, elle tire sur son foulard pour qu'ils voient bien son visage.

— Je l'emmène, déclare-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Tish et Chedel échangent un coup d'œil interloqué.

— Quoi ? articule Tish.

— Je l'emmène, répète-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

— Ailsen, tente-t-elle de la raisonner, on ne parle pas d'un animal de compagnie. C'est sérieux …

— Je sais. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous le laisserais.

— Mais il –

— Tu l'as soigné, la coupe-t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien qu'on – que vous puissiez faire. Maintenant, il faut attendre et pour ça, il n'a pas besoin d'être chez vous.

— Et quand il se réveillera ?

La jeune femme se retient de sourire. Elle gagne du terrain. Ils ont peur, au fond, tout comme elle. Peut-être que ses arguments ont eu plus d'impact qu'elle le croyait finalement.

 _— Si_ il se réveille, insiste-t-elle.

Tish croise les bras à son tour dans l'attente de sa réponse.

— Si il se réveille, reprend-elle, alors je saurais mieux me défendre que vous.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! La rencontre ! ... ou pas, hein, ça dépend pour qui ...  
Alors ? trop long ? pas assez ? Qu'est ce qui manque ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez voir ?  
Qui réagit avec le plus de bon sens ? qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait à leur place ? dilemme dilemme !  
DITES-MOI ! :)


	6. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 **DAMERON**

* * *

Les rayons chauffés à blanc du soleil grignotent le bout de ses bottines usées. Elle avance la main, regarde l'ombre déserter ses doigts aux ongles incrustés de cambouis, sa peau sombre s'éclaircir. Adossée au linteau de la porte, Ailsen croise les bras et observe Chedel brasser des cordes et des plaques de métal rutilantes sous le ciel brûlant.

Les convaincre, Tish et lui, d'entendre raison, lui a pris moins de temps qu'elle croyait. Après quelques minutes chargées d'éclats de voix, ils ont fini par céder. Sans lui laisser le temps de regretter sa décision. Peut-être qu'au fond, ils regrettaient un peu leur bonté. Qu'importe. Les promesses qu'elle a dû leur faire importent peu, comparées à ce qu'elle a obtenu en retour. Alors d'accord, elle ne le jettera pas dehors, elle ne le laissera mourir ni de faim ni de soif. Elle le traitera bien. _Quand il se réveillera_. Elle ne le tuera pas. Pas si elle a le choix. Et eux, eux resteront à l'écart, chez eux. En sécurité. Et c'est une victoire, aussi amère soit-elle.

Maintenant que tout est réglé, que tout est entendu, elle se demande vaguement comment elle fera, s'il se réveille vraiment, s'il a besoin de soins supplémentaires. Il faudra appeler Tish, prendre ce risque. S'il est du Premier Ordre … Elle est moins réticente à l'idée de lui creuser une tombe qu'à celle de les laisser encore une fois en sa présence. Même si elle est là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien.

La jeune femme secoue la tête. Tout cela relève d'un futur trop lointain, trop incertain surtout, pour qu'elle se préoccupe de ce genre de détails si tôt. D'abord, il faut l'éloigner. Ensuite … Ensuite elle avisera. Elle trouvera bien une solution.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? demande-t-elle pour la énième fois, plus pour la forme que dans le réel espoir que la réponse ait changé depuis la dernière fois.

— Laisse-moi au moins faire ça.

— Tu en as déjà fait bien assez.

D'un geste impatient de la main, sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, Chedel lui intime de taire ses reproches et de le laisser tranquille. Levant les yeux au ciel face à tant d'obstination, Ailsen retourne à l'intérieur.

Dans la petite chambre, elle fait basculer sans ménagement le corps sur une civière de fortune, sourde à l'indignation de Tish. À quoi bon s'embarrasser de précautions ? Il ne s'en rend pas compte et ne s'en souviendra pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'en finir le plus vite possible. Elle veut rentrer chez elle. Et que cette journée se termine enfin.

Du revers de la main, elle essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front, repousse les mèches qui se sont échappées de son bandeau. Elle qui devait se reposer … Un sourire sarcastique lui chatouille le coin des lèvres. La fatigue ankylose ses membres et tiraille sa nuque plus qu'après une journée entière à travailler dans le hangar de Thul. Mais elle refuse de croire que cela obscurcit son jugement.

 _Tant pis_. Elle dormira plus tard. Probablement pas avant que le corps ne soit plus là cela dit. _Tant pis. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins …_

Dehors, elle laisse Chedel atteler seul l'étrange brancard qu'il a confectionné à l'arrière de son motojet. L'assemblage de pièces hétéroclites ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, mais elle se garde de lui en faire la remarque. Il s'est donné suffisamment de mal, elle n'a pas le cœur de tout lui faire recommencer. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, de toute façon. _Et ça a assez duré._

Évitant soigneusement de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps à ses pieds, elle attend, armée d'une patience qui l'étonne, que Tish arrange sa position sur l'amas de linges qui doivent lui servir de matelas le temps du trajet. Cette dernière est persuadée que ces quelques guenilles, entassées sous lui, le protégeront des aspérités de la route. Ça aussi, Ailsen est prête à le lui laisser croire. Durant d'interminables secondes, Tish semble incapable d'en détacher le regard. Puis, pour le protéger du soleil, elle recouvre son visage d'un large foulard clair. _Comme un présage_ , ne peut s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme.

En enfourchant son motojet, elle adresse un signe de tête, remerciement silencieux, à Chedel. Tish s'approche, pose une main sur son avant bras. Avant de la laisser partir, elle place un paquet entre les mailles du filet accroché au flanc de l'engin.

— C'est ce qu'il portait quand Chedel l'a amené, précise-t-elle en réponse à l'interrogation muette de sa protégée.

Ailsen hausse les épaules avec indifférence. L'idée que le balluchon contienne quelque chose qu'elle pourra revendre lui traverse l'esprit et elle se dit qu'elle vérifiera plus tard. S'il y a là-dedans le moindre objet qui puisse avoir de la valeur, elle n'a pas l'intention de le lui rendre.

Les époux reculent de quelques pas, alors la jeune femme actionne les répulseurs. Pour de bon cette fois. Dans un vrombissement sourd, l'engin s'élance ralenti dans sa course par le poids de son encombrante cargaison. Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, dépassé les dunes, elle sent le poids de leur regard disparaître dans son dos. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il est trop tard, à présent, pour qu'ils changent d'avis et décident de le garder chez eux.

Poussée par la curiosité, refusant d'y voir le signe d'un quelconque intérêt, elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière. _Pour s'assurer que les attaches de Chedel tiennent le coup, rien d'autre._ Son véhicule ne touche pas le sol, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la poussière. Pour cette raison, elle ne s'est jamais souciée de la qualité des chemins qui parcourent le désert auparavant. Mais sous son drap d'un blanc déjà terni, le corps est ballotté et secoué dans tous les sens. _Elle le traitera bien_. Lentement, le vent et les cahots font glisser le foulard du visage du blessé. Troublée, comme si elle n'était pas censé le voir, elle détourne les yeux et reporte son attention sur la route. Il y a, dans ce spectacle, quelque chose de morbide. Presque macabre, presque prophétique.

Elle devrait s'arrêter maintenant que Tish et Chedel ne peuvent plus la voir ou la juger, de l'autre côté des dunes. Elle devrait descendre et tout remettre en place. Vérifier. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle est presque arrivée. Il suffit qu'elle continue de regarder devant.

–––

Elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça. Mais en s'abimant les mains sur le brancard, en trainant à bout de bras le corps inerte de cet inconnu jusque chez elle, Ailsen commence à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle vient de faire. _Est-ce une forme de faiblesse ?_ Elle passe une main sur son front. Sous la pellicule de sueur qui étouffe les pores de sa peau, le contact de ses doigts tièdes sur son épiderme brûlant l'apaise un peu, dissipe les prémices d'un vertige.

Son poignet la brûle. Sous le bandage de Tish, elle sent les pulsations qui émanent de sa blessure et se répercutent jusqu'à ses tempes bourdonnantes. Tout son corps résiste au moindre de ses mouvements. Quand elle se relève trop brusquement, elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. La tête lui tourne. Mais il _faut_ qu'elle reste vigilante.

Elle a cru le voir bouger. Pourtant, alors que toute la pièce se met à tanguer autour d'elle, il est la seule chose dans son champ de vision trouble à demeurer parfaitement immobile.

Il faudrait qu'elle mange. Le thé, tout à l'heure, a réussi à tromper la faim quelques heures, et leur dispute la lui a fait oublier un peu plus longtemps, mais elle devient à présent difficile à ignorer. Alors qu'elle s'approche de la table, le corps, dans le passage, lui rappelle qu'un problème bien plus grave requiert son attention. Les portions lui soulèvent toujours un peu l'estomac de toute façon.

Un coup d'œil aux sachets restés là, en évidence, lui arrache une grimace. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, les cacher avant de partir. Quelqu'un aurait pu les voir, les lui voler en son absence. Plus personne ne s'embarrasse de verrous. Ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les pillards. Et les épaves ne sont pas leur seule cible. Ils s'attaquent à tout ce qui a de la valeur. Or, la nourriture est ce que la plupart des gens ont de plus précieux par ici. À défaut de pouvoir protéger efficacement leurs biens, ils les cachent. Du mieux qu'ils peuvent et avec ce qu'ils ont sous la main.

Et maintenant, c'est lui qu'elle a sous la main. _Sur le dos_. Lui aussi, elle doit le cacher. Si elle se moque de ce que les autres diraient s'ils venaient à apprendre la présence de cet étranger sous son toit, une part d'elle qu'elle s'efforce de faire taire redoute ce qu'ils pourraient _faire_. Pas à lui. Pas qu'il ait une quelconque importance. Mais à elle. À Tish. À Chedel.

Dans un lourd soupir, elle se remet à tirer le brancard pour l'amener au fond de la pièce, dans le coin opposé à sa propre paillasse. À quoi bon lui sacrifier ce qui lui sert de lit ? Il a déjà le sien. Ça ne serait pas beaucoup mieux, ni plus confortable de toute façon. Et elle refuse de lui céder quoi que ce soit de plus.

Dès qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle sent la tension revenir, crisper ses poings et sa mâchoire. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de toujours garder un œil sur lui. Elle embrasse la pièce du regard avant de rassembler toutes les boîtes qui trainent, tous les morceaux de métal, de moteur et de carlingue qu'elle possède, et les dispose tout autour du brancard. _Ça fera l'affaire._ Après tout, c'est une alarme comme une autre. Ainsi, s'il bouge, s'il essaie de se lever, _s'il fait quoi que ce soit d'autre que mourir_ , elle le saura.

Satisfaite, elle retourne à son motojet et en rapporte le balluchon que Tish lui a laissé. Sans plus accorder un regard au corps gisant dans son coin sombre, Ailsen s'installe à la table. Repoussant son couteau et ses portions, elle défait le paquet à la hâte et ne parvient pas à cacher sa déception lorsqu'elle ne découvre qu'une chemise roussie par les flammes et tachée de sang. À quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? _Les trésors ne tombent pas du ciel._ Contrariée par sa propre naïveté, elle empoigne le tissu froissé et l'envoie valser contre le mur qui lui fait face. Mais alors qu'elle guette le bruissement mou de l'étoffe sur le sol, un cliquetis métallique accompagne sa chute.

Entre les pans de la chemise, elle découvre une chaîne au bout de laquelle se balance une plaque. Une suite de chiffres et de lettres qu'elle discerne mal est gravée sur l'un des côtés. Sur l'autre, il n'y a qu'un mot. DAMERON, en lettres capitales. _Un nom ? Un grade peut-être_? Elle n'y connaît rien à ses choses là. Et elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir ce que toutes ces inscriptions signifient. Au moins, elle a quelque chose. _Quelque chose pour le confronter, voir s'il ment. Au cas où …_

Incapable de déterminer s'il s'agit d'un réel avantage ou d'un mauvais présage, si ce mot est inoffensif ou synonyme d'ennuis, la jeune femme se redresse, la main plaquée sur son front brûlant. L'étau qui écrase son crâne abat les dernières résistances dont elle dispose et vient à bout de ses forces. Elle se sent vide. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle se rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas être faible. _Surtout pas maintenant._ Il faut qu'elle reste éveillée.

 _Ce n'est pas un jeu_ , répète la voix de Tish à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Mais ça fait mal. Partout. Elle attrape son couteau et chancelle jusqu'à sa paillasse sur laquelle elle se laisse tomber. Avec des gestes lents et lourds, elle retire ses bottines et les étoles qui recouvrent ses épaules, ses bras et entravent ses mouvements, ravalant un cri de douleur chaque fois que son poignet lui résiste.

Épuisée, les yeux brillants, elle cesse peu à peu de lutter contre son propre corps et s'allonge sur le côté. Avant de s'autoriser à fermer les yeux, elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son couteau, sous ce qui lui fait office d'oreiller. À l'autre bout de la pièce, elle observe la poitrine du blessé se soulever doucement, d'un rythme lent et presque régulier. _Presque paisible._

—

Il a bougé. Elle n'a pas rêvé cette fois, il a vraiment bougé. Ailsen se redresse d'un bond. Juste à temps pour voir l'une de ses boîtes rouler nonchalamment jusqu'à sa paillasse dans un insupportable bruit de ferraille.

Il fait encore jour dehors, et à la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux en loques, elle voit le corps trembler avant de basculer sur le côté. Pétrifiée, le poing crispé sur le manche de son couteau, elle retient son souffle. Comme si le fixer de la sorte, sans ciller, sans respirer, pouvait le replonger dans l'inconscience. Dans les histoires, on dit que certaines personnes y parviennent, juste à la force de la pensée. Mais elle n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. Les muscles tendus, incapable du moindre mouvement, elle se mord la langue pour étouffer un juron. Que doit-elle faire, maintenant que ses certitudes ont volé en éclats ?

Le corps bouge encore, grogne. Ou appelle à l'aide. Et c'est comme une décharge. Avant de s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme est auprès de la civière et écarte frénétiquement les bouts de métal qui l'empêchent de s'approcher. Elle hésite un instant, puis finit par s'agenouiller à quelques centimètres de lui. Même dans cette position, elle sera toujours plus rapide que lui s'il l'oblige à frapper.

Comme une bête curieuse qu'elle viendrait de découvrir, elle l'observe en retenant son souffle, attend que quelque chose se passe. Finalement, ce serait presque décevant s'il mourait maintenant. _Il paraît que certains malades ont parfois un dernier sursaut avant de s'éteindre_. Mais ses paupières tremblent, s'ouvrent sur le blanc de ses yeux avant d'en dévoiler les iris presque noirs. Un râle lui déchire la gorge lorsqu'il cherche l'air que ses poumons réclament. Alors une toux sèche le plie en deux et la jeune femme voit la douleur traverser son corps comme la foudre transperce le métal.

Par réflexe, avant même de se rendre compte de ses gestes, de laisser ses instincts égoïstes et méfiants lui dicter sa conduite, elle s'empare d'une gourde presque vide. Retirant le bouchon avec un empressement qu'elle ne s'explique pas, elle lui tend le récipient et le laisse s'étouffer avec le liquide tiède. Quand il tente de se redresser pour boire plus facilement, son corps se raidit. La douleur le cloue à nouveau au brancard. _Tant mieux._ Elle n'aura pas à le faire elle-même.

Les yeux écarquillés par un sentiment qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier, le blessé scrute à toute vitesse les alentours avant de fixer son attention sur elle. Est-ce de la peur ? ou est-il tout simplement perdu ? Elle voudrait trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose de fort et d'intimident, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées et ne tente rien de stupide. Mais les mots lui manquent, rien ne vient. Alors, la rassurante caresse du métal au creux de sa paume serrée, elle attend. Prête à bondir. Et son silence semble durer une éternité.

— Où—, commence-t-il enfin d'une voix éraillée qu'elle peine à entendre et qui déclenche chez lui une nouvelle quinte de toux.

— Askaj, aboie aussitôt la jeune femme.

— La planète ?

Ailsen plisse les yeux, comme pour le défier de la traiter de menteuse. Se moque-t-il d'elle ? Dans quel but surtout ?

— Qui— Qu'est-ce qu—, reprend-t-il, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

À bout de patience, elle se rapproche davantage pour faire luire devant ses yeux devenus fous la menace de sa lame.

— Non, non non. _Je_ pose les questions, annonce-t-elle. Qui es-tu ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Son regard se voile. Un instant, elle croit le voir à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais après un long moment où le silence semble irradier une force presque magnétique de leurs deux corps, il consent enfin à lui répondre dans un souffle.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Comme une défaite.

Sans ciller, Ailsen le foudroie d'un regard meurtrier.

— Qui-es-tu ? répète-t-elle sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Mais malgré son arme, malgré son aplomb, malgré tous les avantages dont elle dispose, la réponse demeure inchangée, faible et brisée, presque inaudible :

— Je ne sais pas.

La mâchoire et les poings serrés, elle expire bruyamment.

— C'est quoi ça ?

Elle jette la médaille qui lui rebondit sur la poitrine avant de tomber sur ses genoux. Il la prend avec précaution, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explose entre les doigts au moindre mouvement trop brusque. L'objet lui semble familier. Les inscriptions aussi. Mais il n'en est pas sûr. La douleur, la panique qui font frémir chaque parcelle de son être l'empêchent de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui le désertent. Plus que l'inconnu qui l'entoure, plus que cette fille qui semble prête à lui ouvrir la gorge au moindre mouvement, le vide, ce vide immense et béant, à l'intérieur, le terrifie.

— C'est ton nom ? fait-elle d'un ton cinglant en désignant les inscriptions d'un signe du menton.

Le silence flotte un instant entre eux. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles l'étranger semble absorbé par sa contemplation de la petite pièce de métal. Et durant lesquelles Ailsen sent sa patience s'étioler davantage.

— Oui, finit-il par répondre, les yeux rivés sur les sept lettres, si bas que la jeune femme doit le lire sur ses lèvres.

— Tu mens ?

Une fois encore, il hésite. L'idée s'insinue dans l'esprit d'Ailsen qu'il essaie de gagner du temps. Pas le temps de retrouver ses souvenirs, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour autre chose. Et elle n'a pas envie de découvrir quoi.

— Tu mens ? aboie-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Pratique, cingle-t-elle avec un ricanement amer.

La tête lui tourne. À mesure qu'il reprend ses esprits, rien d'autre que la conscience de ses blessures et de son état critique ne lui vient. C'est comme s'il tombait. Et que la chute était infinie. Sans aucune prise, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Ces questions si simples ! Comment a-t-il pu en perdre les réponses ?

— Tu dois me croire, plaide-t-il, soudain désespérément accroché à la seule preuve tangible de son existence passée.

— Ne me dis pas quoi faire, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, approchant son couteau plus près de son visage. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre ?

Il secoue la tête avec lenteur, le dernier mot de la jeune femme au bord des lèvres, résonnant comme un écho au cœur du vide qui l'habite. L'Ordre, l'Ordre, l'Ordre.

 _Non. Non, pas l'Ordre. Mais quoi alors ?_ Il ignore ce qu'elle fera s'il répond encore une fois qu'il ne sait pas. Rien, dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ne trahit les prémices d'une accalmie.

— Ça veut dire non ? s'impatiente-t-elle.

De nouveau, il secoue la tête, maudissant ces mots et ces souvenirs qui refusent de lui revenir. Il y a un nom, dans le brouillard, derrière ses yeux. Il y a Yavin et il le lui dit. Mais elle s'en moque. La seule réponse qu'il a à lui offrir, la seule chose qu'il croit savoir ne l'intéresse pas. Parce que rien ne lui apporte la preuve qu'elle est hors de danger, qu'il n'est pas une menace. Rien ne lui prouve qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux d'en finir avec lui tout de suite non plus. Elle a promis pourtant. Pourquoi a-t-elle promis ?

Qu'importe, il est encore trop faible. Même si son allégeance va à l'Ordre, il ne peut rien contre elle. Pas comme ça. Pas encore. _Et elle a promis_. Elle a promis et ses propres mots, prononcés quelques heures plus tôt, résonnent dans sa tête comme un glas. _C'était stupide. Mais elle a promis_.

La migraine a disparu a présent. Elle n'a plus le temps d'ys penser de toute façon. Plus le temps de dormir non plus. C'est étrange, mais le réveil de cet homme a aussi mis fin à une part de cette tension qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle sait, maintenant, qu'elle a le contrôle de la situation. _Pour l'instant du moins_. Alors, sans crainte, elle lui tourne le dos, retourne à sa table. Par terre, elle ramasse un bol au fond duquel trainent les restes d'un lointain dîner. Juste quelques morceaux durcis d'une pâte insipide. Un festin. Bien plus qu'il ne mérite. Du bout du pied, elle fait glisser le bol jusqu'au brancard.

Arborant un air froid, détaché et impassible, Ailsen lui fait signe de manger d'un mouvement du menton. Et ce sacrifice la déchire. Ce n'est presque rien. Pour tant de gens ce ne serait presque rien. Mais, inévitablement, son regard revient à la table où gisent encore les portions intactes et la ramène dans la poussière et le sang de la veille. Presque rien. _Presque rien_.

* * *

 _Il y a longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, j'avais commencé cette histoire. Et je sais rien finir, mais je sais pas vraiment abandonner un truc non plus, donc ... ?_

 _Il y a un petit changement: ça se passe sur Askaj et plus sur Jakku parce que. Voilà._


End file.
